halofandomcom_de-20200216-history
Diskussion:Halo: Combat Evolved Anniversary
Name Warum heißt der Artikel jetzt schon "Halo: Kampf um die Zukunft Anniversary"? Der Titel wird doch vll. gar nicht übersetzt. Warum lassen wir ihn nicht erstmal so wie er ist? Immerhin wurde Halo 3: ODST auch nicht mit OAST übersetzt ^^ Oder weißt du schon mehr? Dann, mea culpa xD EhmPehOh 19:09, 7. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :ich gehe einfach vom ursprünglichen Titel aus. Der war immerhin Halo: Kampf um die Zukunft.--Der Pete Besprechung 20:34, 7. Jun. 2011 (UTC) woher kommt das mit dem wechsel per tastendruck ? Steve 02:03, 8. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :Halo: Waypoint--Der Pete Besprechung 09:24, 8. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Vorbestellen :Vllt is das ne blöde Frage, aber kann man CEA irgendwo vorbestellen und ab wann? :SatansLilHelper666 18:20, 9. Jun. 2011 (UTC) ::Ich denke bei amazon.de suchen ist ein guter Anfang.--Der Pete Besprechung 18:24, 9. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Jojo^^ Danke, Meister. :SatansLilHelper666 20:12, 9. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Kinect Halo mit Kinect spielen, wie soll das bitte ablaufen? Etwa so? :Man wird vermutlich nur das Menü steuer können.--Der Pete Besprechung 00:10, 26. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :Wie ich jetzt erfahren habe (Gameone) kann man auch im Spiel mit Ausrufen wie "Granate!" oder "Waffe nachladen!" den MCPO steuern. Sylar 16:05, 15. Nov. 2011 (UTC) nur 360 exklusiv?! Ich bin nicht so der freund von halo an der konsole. also ärger ich mich jetzt besonders, da ich die anniversary leiderleider nich am pc spielen kann! :Fast alle Halo Spiele sind Xbox und Xbox360 Exklusiv. HaloCE und Halo2 sind bisher die einzgen Titel, die für PC und MAC erschienen sind. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass HaloCEA in absehbarer Zeit für PC erscheinen wird, da Halo3 noch nichteinmal eine PC Version erhalten hat. EhmPehOh 15:23, 30. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Multiplayer Hi ich wollte mal fragen wie ihr über den Multiplayer denkt, was ihr erwartet usw. Wenn die Ausrüstungen verschwinden würde es mich sehr freuen, und eventuelle Map Packs nicht nur 3 Karten enthalten. :Der Multiplayer werden Karten für Halo: Reach sein. Wobei das Spiel Reach an sich nicht benötigt wird.--Der Pete Besprechung 00:12, 26. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Vertonung Wie schaut es eigentlich mit der Deutschen vertonung aus? Wurden hier einfach die alten Files benutzt?(Abgesehen von den Terminals natürlich) Oder gibt es dort ebenfalls neuvertonungen? Bisher konnte ich leider nicht das geringste finden, ob nun die alten benutz werden oder eben neue, hab etwas angst das der Chief wieder so eine Raucherstimme hat, denn ich fand die deutsche aus dem ersten teil bisher am besten. J.H.E. 18:59, 6. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Gibt es da schon irgendwelche Infos? :Ich gehe davon aus, dass man die alte Synchro lassen wird. Man hatte schon in Halo: Reach die alte v+Vertonung gelassen.--Der Pete Besprechung 11:20, 7. Nov. 2011 (UTC) ::Also der Chief hat eine neue Stimme, liegt zwischen der aus CE damals und Halo 2/3....J.H.E. 19:36, 15. Nov. 2011 (UTC) ::Und er sagt auch mehr als vorher, oder? Sylar 20:42, 15. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :::Ob er mehr sagt kann ich nicht sagen, bei mir wirds mit der Anniversary erst was gegen Ende des Monats, erstmal ist Skyrim dran :P Jedenfalls wurde er neu vertont/die Texte etwas geändert. J.H.E. 16:57, 16. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Terminals? Hi, ich habe Halo CEA schon mal angetestet und bisher 2 terminals gefunden: Eins in "Halo" und eins in "The Truth and Reconsiliation". Die Terminals sind ziemlich gewieft versteckt, finde ich. Besonders in der dritten mission ist das ein geiles Versteck. Wer hats noch gefunden und weiß was ich meine? Sylar 16:02, 15. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :Ich kann nicht sagen wo die Terminals sind. Aber die Inhalte habe ich auf deutsch gefunden und werde sie in regelmäßigen Abständen im Media-Bereich posten.--Der Pete Besprechung 16:41, 15. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :Sind ganz schön schön gemacht, finde ich. Sylar 17:04, 15. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Missionen Ich glaube, wir brauchen nicht noch mal alle Seiten neu zu schreiben, da sich ja in der Handlung und im Gameplay nichts verändert hat. Daher würde ich einfach die Links im Artikel zu den alten Seiten weiterleiten. Die Einleitungen und Infoboxen kann man ja dementsprechend noch aktualisieren. --ColdStation12 (Diskussion) 17:52, 8. Dez. 2011 (UTC) :Ja genau das wollte ich demnächst machen, aber gut das du schneller warst ;) --Kelmo 18:58, 8. Dez. 2011 (UTC) :: Jederzeit wieder. Klau doch gerne anderen die Arbeit :D --ColdStation12 (Diskussion) 19:27, 8. Dez. 2011 (UTC)